


DCU New 52 Ficlets

by Jet



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: F/M, Gen, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various ficlets set in the DCU New 52.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Current ficlets added:  
> Chapter One - a reaction to Tim's new backstory (Teen Titans #0)  
> Chapter Two - set during Jason's time as Robin  
> Chapter Three - Kori taking care of Jason after she rescued him (RHATO #6)  
> Chapter Four - Jason and Roy go grocery shopping  
> Chapter Five - Kori won't remember Donna

Author's Note: Originally posted to the comicdrabbles community on livejournal on 09/27/12 for the challenge "voyeurism". Based on the #0 issue of Teen Titans, with Tim's new backstory.

-

Tim hastily switched his browser away from the very interesting financial records he had found as his mother knocked on his door. "Come in," he called, suppressing a sigh and putting on his best dealing-with-parents smile.

"Still working on your homework?" his mother asked, smiling at him warmly. "Your father and I were wondering if you wanted to take a break from all that studying. There's a circus in town this week, and the acrobats are supposed to be very impressive. You could bring your new camera," she said, glancing at where it sat, collecting dust as it had been since he'd received it. He wasn't really sure why they'd given it to him in the first place. He didn't have time for other hobbies with his schedule.

"Thanks, mom, but there's a competition coming up and I'll be busy training." It wasn't untrue, but honestly, the less time spent with his parents the better. They came to watch and cheer him on at every event, and always insisted on being involved in his activities. Couldn't they just leave him _alone_ sometimes? He wasn't some little kid who needed his parents around.

His mother's smile turned sad. "All right, dear. I just thought you might enjoy seeing the acrobats." She brushed a hand over his hair. "You're growing up so fast. I'll make sure the competition is marked on the calendar. We don't want to miss watching you compete."

He fought down a wave of annoyance. "Sure, mom. I've still got some more homework..." He looked pointedly back at his computer screen.

"Oh, of course." She kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Tim."

"'Night, mom." He waited until she left the room to roll his eyes.


	2. Quiet Me - Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for churrios on tumblr for the prompt: "Quiet me with someone calming Jason Todd down." Prompt list: Leave a “Quiet Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about a character trying to calm another down [be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify.] Originally posted 01/13/13.

“Robin!” Jason vaguely recognized the word as something he should respond to, but most of his thoughts were lost in a red haze of anger as he punched again, feeling the bone snap under his fist, until a strong hand yanked him backwards. He lashed out, but Batman caught the blow with one hand, shaking his shoulder with the other. “Robin!”

Jason felt like ice water had been thrown on him as he blinked up at Bruce. The girl was curled up in a corner, sobbing, and the man he’d pulled off of her was lying on the ground where Jason had put him, his breath bubbling past the blood in his mouth. 

“Robin. Batmobile. Now.” Bruce’s tone brooked no argument, and Jason nodded silently, feeling almost shaky as the adrenaline wore off.

By the time Bruce joined him there, Jason had worked himself back up into, if not anger, at least some form of simmering resentment. It felt a little better, at least, than the cold sickness that came before it.

“Don’t tell me that scumbag didn’t deserve it,” was Jason’s opening salvo, but Bruce held up a hand. Jason fell back into silence, the sick feeling climbing slowly up his gut. Bruce was going to _fire_ him. He wasn’t sure why Bruce had agreed to take him in in the first place, but he’d be back out for sure if he wasn’t useful. Three months at the manor, second week as Robin, and he’d failed already.

Bruce had been riding him since the beginning about controlling his anger, on reigning in the rage he felt and thinking it through instead of just acting on his instincts. He was _trying_ , but…well, it wasn’t going to matter in a few minutes.

The ride back was conducted in icy silence, which persisted as they entered the cave. Jason’s guts wound themselves tighter the longer it went on. He tried to brace himself for what was coming, what he’d always known was coming. He hoped Bruce wouldn’t send him straight to juvie. If Bruce sent him to someone else first, he’d have a better chance of getting away clean.

“Jason.” Bruce had taken his cowl off and was looking at him. Jason drew himself up. He’d take it like a man. “You’re off patrol for the rest of the week. I want you to practice that meditation technique for a minimum of two hours-“

Jason’s mouth fell open, his breath leaving him in a rush. “You’re not firing me? I can still,” his voice wobbled, and he tried to cover it with a cough, “I can stay here?”

Bruce nodded. “I’m trusting in you to get this under control. We’ll work together.”

Jason nodded vigorously along with him. He had another chance, he wasn’t going to blow it. He’d learn to think through his anger, no matter what. He blinked and looked away from Bruce. He’d notice for sure if Jason flipped his lenses back down, so Jason had just better get it together.

“Jason.” Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder, and Jason looked back up at him. “I _chose_ to take you in. Even if you weren’t Robin, you’d still have a place here.”

Bruce was looking him in the eye as he said it, and for the first time, Jason let himself believe it.


	3. Nurse Me - Kori & Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for roserelease on tumblr, for the prompt "Nurse me, Kori and Jason". Based on Red Hood and the Outlaws #6.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on 3-26-13.

It’s nearing dusk when she hears the explosion. She takes to the sky in time to see the water raining back down into the sea, and the waves racing out from the blast. Whatever caused the blast was under the water. This area is not near the shipping lane that means that she can see ships churning past on the horizon, when she cares to look. (She doesn’t, often.) There should not be anyone this close to the island she has claimed.

 

She flies out to inspect the wreckage - it’s close enough that anything left over will wash up on her shoreline, and she wants nothing that will bring attention to her. There are patches of oil slicking the water’s surface and a few unidentifiable shards of debris, but she still cannot tell what caused the explosion. As she draws closer, she sees something else bob to the surface - a body. She pulls it out of the water, and feels the neck for a pulse. It’s a man, and he is still alive, for the moment. She can tell that he is badly injured, and he isn’t breathing. She pulls the remains of some sort of helmet from his face, and turns his head to the side. She isn’t sure if she can clear the water from his lungs without injuring him further. Thankfully, he begins coughing as the water drains from his mouth, and draws in a breath on his own.

 

She flies in widening circles around the area for several moments more, but no other bodies appear. The man’s pulse is unsteady. He needs medical attention quickly. She abandons the search and flies the man back to her ship. She mentally reviews her stock of medical supplies. When she’d re-taken this ship from the slavers who’d stolen it, it had still had nearly the full complement of supplies on board. Tamaranean ships were stocked for multiple races, but not humans. If she still had biometric recordings of the human she had once brought to her island, however, she would have a baseline reading to upload.

 

She sets the man down gently on one of her recliners, the one in the shade garden nearest her ship, and fetches the medkit. For a moment she wonders if she will be able to access the life support computer system - she has not performed any maintenance on it since she’d landed. This ship would not leave the atmosphere again. But after a moment the system comes online, and she is able to access the passive readings that were taken when he came aboard. She sends them to the medkit, and brings it with her back to the man. He is still breathing shallowly when she returns, and she strips him to allow the medical scanner access. It flashes instructions after a moment - his arm needs to be set, which is basic first aid, and she doesn’t think that any of the solutions that it wants her to administer are toxic to humans.

 

She inserts the IV - the veins on his arm are visible under his pale skin - and collects supplies for the splint. She breaks sticks down to the correct size, which should work to keep the arm steady. She studies the human as she begins winding the bandage. His breathing has steadied already. His face is slack, and he looks peaceful. The painkillers have taken effect. He looks very young, in sleep. She hums as she works. There is a cut on his arm, which she bandages, but most of the damage is internal. He won’t wake up until he’s nearly healed, if the medkit is working correctly. She wonders if he will be an amusing companion when he wakes.

 

It doesn’t matter. If he is not, she will remove him from her island soon enough. His appearance is pleasing, so he may be worth taking pleasure with, at least. She wonders what color his eyes are. She wonders why she’s reminded of him, now. She remembers joy-love-anger-sadness, his scent, and his smile. She smiles as well, and runs a hand over the man’s cool forehead.

 

Most humans aren’t worth remembering. They have rejected her, and she has rejected them in turn. But sometimes she remembers the simple joy of companionship, and her island seems very lonely. She wonders if it will remain so, when this man wakes up.


	4. Grocery Shopping - Jason & Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt: "Grocery shopping isn't as easy as (insert character here) thinks." Originally posted on tumblr on 3-29-13.
> 
> This is sort of based on headcanons about food issues that all of the Outlaws have, and vague thoughts about food deserts in cities and what the actual reality of growing up on a reservation might be (if Roy did spend time on one) as well as how ridiculously huge some stores are.

“Fuck,” said Jason under his breath, looking from the list in his hand to the crowd of shoppers milling past, carts laden with groceries and wailing children. The store was huge, much bigger than the convenience stores he’d bought or stolen from in Gotham, and he’d never really _eaten in_ since he’d left the All-Caste. He was starting to see why Harper had laughed at him when he’d offered to stock up while they were here. Well, fuck him. Jason could manage to get what was on the list. 

He started with the produce, which wasn’t too bad. Nothing was brown or bad, here, and they had everything on his list, so he just picked out the lettuce and bell peppers and tomatoes and cabbage - why the fuck did they need cabbage? - and radishes and moved on. Now, where to find the rest of this shit? The aisles were labeled, so mustard would be with condiments, yeah?

There was an old lady blocking the condiments aisle with her cart. Jason coughed, but she didn’t move, so he started to push her cart out of the way. She glared at him. “Can’t say excuse me? Don’t you have any manners?”

“Uh, excuse me?” Jason managed. The old lady pushed her cart out of the way, muttering under her breath about boys with no respect, and Jason maneuvered his cart past. He found the condiment section of the long aisle, and was confronted by a sea of yellow. How could there possibly be so many different kinds? Mustard was mustard, right? That was all the list said, “mustard”. He didn’t remember what kind they had in the fridge. He tried to remember what kind Alfred had bought. Alfred usually had the groceries delivered, but Jason had gone with him, a few times, to get certain ingredients for dinner after Alfred picked him up from school. Alfred would let him pick out the- No, that wasn’t what he wanted to be thinking about right now. He glared at the mustard, and moved his cart out of the way as someone approached. At least _he_ wouldn’t be the asshole blocking the aisle.

“Hey, Jaybird,” said Roy cheerfully, and Jason sighed. Speaking of assholes…

“The fuck do you want, Harper?” Jason growled, and then winced as a woman further down the aisle gasped and hurried her child away, shooting him a nasty look.

Roy was leisurely examining the rows of mustard, like he shopped here every day. “Thought I’d come shopping with you,” he said, giving Jason that obnoxious grin. Jason really wanted to punch him. 

“I like shopping at places like these,” Roy continued, selecting two different bottles of mustard and tossing them in Jason’s cart. “We only went up to the big store about once a month, so it was like a treat.”

“Yeah?” Jason shot Roy a look.

“Yeah. That place had everything, but I think it was actually smaller than this one,” said Roy, looking around.

“I’ve never been in a grocery store this big,” Jason admitted. “This place is fucking ridiculous.” He looked around guilty, but there was no one else in the aisle now.

“Oh, man,” said Roy. “Come on Jaybird, we can get _everything_ here.” He was still grinning. 

“How long is this going to take?” Jason asked suspiciously.

“Long as it takes,” Roy answered, unhelpfully. “But I’ll let you pick out the ice cream.”

“Fine,” Jason sighed, and handed the list to Roy.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roserelease and I were discussing Donna Troy in the New 52, so I wrote her this drabble. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on 5-25-13.

“You don’t remember me?” the woman asked, her eyes sad. Her black hair shone in the sun, and Kori could almost imagine it as the blackness of space, filled with tiny stars. She felt the tug in the back of her mind, and could taste the faintest hint of the emotions that came with it on her tongue.

 _Love. Anger. Sadness._ She pushed them back down.

“No,” Kori said, and turned away.


	6. Kori/Roy Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a Kori/Roy prompt.

"Ow," said Roy, falling back in the bed, his head hitting the pillow with an audible thump. Kori looked at him in concern, propping herself up on an elbow to look at the burn mark on his arm.

"How is it?" she asked, looking concerned, and Roy waved her off with a smirk. 

"Barely singed," he said. "Pass me the lotion?" 

Kori did one better, pulling the tub of burn cream out of the bedside drawer and gently smoothing it onto the palm print on his arm. Her hands now were warm and soothing, not the concentrated heat that had caused the burn. He yawned.

"I am sorry," she murmured, focusing on the burn with a tiny frown.

"Don’t be," he said. Kori was good at controlling her heat, but truth be told, he was really proud when he could make her slip up, become so lost in passion that she burned _him_ with her fire as well. He smiled up at her, and she smiled back after a moment, face clearing.

"Thanks, Kori," he said drowsily as she finished up, capping the tube and settling in behind him, pulling the sheet up over both of them.

"Goodnight, Roy," she said quietly, settling an arm over his chest, her breasts pressed warm against his back. It had taken him a little while to get used to being the little spoon, but he couldn’t deny he liked it. It felt comforting, to know Kori was at his back. She _always_ had his back.

"Love you," he murmured, almost asleep now.

"I love you too, Roy," Kori answered him, and he felt her press a kiss to his neck as he slid into sleep.


End file.
